Mommy
by Androsama
Summary: Based on the 2003 anime! Wrath comes back to Izumi and Sig after a year. But he's a little bit afraid how would Izumi react. And what feelings has the young homonculus for Izumi?


Wrath didn't know what to do. He just didn't know why he came back, since he this was no place for him. He already told, that Izumi and Sig Curtis aren't his parents, he has nothing to do with them, because his mother was Sloth. But now, a year after Edward Elric defeated Dante and the woman died, Wrath came back. He didn't know why, because after that girl, Winry made his automails, he promised, he would never come back to Dublich. He was a homonculus after all, he didn't need human company, especially he didn't want to be near that woman who threw him away after birth. He was still very mad at Izumi, who left him at the Gate, his legs brought him back after all. He didn't understand it, but now he was standing in front of the Meat Shop in Dublich, listened to the talking from inside, and felt something unbeknown feeling he never felt before.

He circled around the building several times, went to the door and almost grabbed the doorknob a lot of times, but he never entered the shop in the last three long hours. He knew, that Izumi might be aware he's here, after all she was an amazing alchemist, but Wrath didn't mind at all. Deep in his heart he was glad that Izumi and Sig didn't open the door, and didn't stare at him the way he got confused and wanted to scream. But something pulled him back, some misterious force, that scared him and made him angry the same time. He wanted to know what this feeling is, he just had to know, so he braved himself and went to the door again. He realized, he is trembling as he grabbed the doorknob. He cursed himself for his weak human feeling that he felt. Maybe Envy was right after all, he thought for a moment. The older homonculus always told him, that he acts humanly too much, he went soft and wanted to be with Sloth too much. He thought for a moment, that he should leave, he should just go away and never come back, but something stopped him. He took a deep breath, pressed down the doorknob and opened the door. He didn't know what'll wait for him, but he wanted it to end quickly.

As he entered the shop, he saw Izumi Curtis who was standing before him back on Wrath and she was chopping meat with a big meat-chopper. Wrath became mad for a moment, he thought about how easy it would be to attack the woman and break her neck, although he knew it wouldn't be so easy to do it. Izumi was a terrifying alchemist and warrior, so she was not an easy opponent. Wrath was starting to leave, when Izumi turned around, and when she saw the homonculus standing at the door, even the meat-chopper fall out of her hand.

"Wrath!" the black haired woman whispered, and covered her mouth with her hand. That was, what he didn't want to see. "You came back!"

"Yes" Wrath nodded. "But I don't know why. I have strange feelings, and you are the only one who can explain them to me."

"You still hate me, don't you?" Izumi asked broken-hearted, as she took a step towards Wrath. The homonculus didn't move at all.

"I don't know" Wrath answered honestly and he knew he's speaking the truth. "I should hate you for what you did, you left me at the Gate, you left me alone and you were never at my side. But… I don't know what I feel. I'm mad at you, but… but…"

He just couldn't continue, he felt as tears stung his eyes, and he remembered, this just another weak human thing. A homonculus doesn't cry, doesn't get weak or has feelings. They are just living. He than felt two arms around himself and tried to break free when he realized those arms belong to Izumi. He didn't want that woman touch him, but than he remembered the island where they first met. Izumi protected him from Ed, she embraced him, calmed him, took him home and took care for him. Izumi was the first one who cared for him, although she knew what Wrath was. She knew he's a homonculus, but didn't care. Wrath was fighting against his feelings, but soon his fighting spirit started to calm down as he felt Izumi's hand on his head. Her hand was just as gentle like that time. And Wrath's anger simmered down slowly.

"It's okay, Wrath" Izumi whispered. "It's okay. Everything is okay now."

"I wanted to kill you" Wrath said, as he nested to the woman. "I was thinking about break you neck."

"I know" the woman nodded.

"But I can't do it anymore" the homonculus said. "Whatever happened… after all… you are my mommy."

Izumi didn't say a word, he just hugged Wrath stronger. Wrath finally calmed down. He was home and finally he had a real mommy. And in a strange way, he was really happy now.

The End


End file.
